Frozen Fire-Chapter 11
Frozen Fire-Chapter 11 I stood on the cliff when my whole life changed. Standing on it, everything came back, Allison being kidnapped, Me drowning then finally being picked up by Poseidon and brought to Olympus where I became a different person. This was the place where my mother was kept. And I was going to find her. The only problem is.... "Where in world is this secret entrance?!" I shouted in frustration. I have the location, but I didn't have the exact ''location so I was still pretty much lost. I sighed. "Lucian, how can you be so useless even when your trying to be helpful?" I said sulking. Then I heard the sound of a stick snap in the forest behind. Moving because of reflex, I took out a dagger from my weapon belt and threw it in the direction of the sound. It was followed by a loud "OW!" "Oh snap, I can't believe I hit something." I said cheerfully. Immediately after that the dagger came flying back at me. "Whoa!" I said as I barely dodged it and it went into the sea below me. "Well that's another dagger I won't get back." I turned to see someone step out of the woods, his left arm bleeding from the dagger I threw at him. I looked at his face and surprisingly I recognised him. It was Nick, one of the Forsaken. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "To kill you." He replied. "Oh, come one. Don't you Forsaken have anything better to do then to try to kill me? Why don't you do something esle like... I don't know? What do you Villians do for a hobby? Plot world domination?" I snapped. "Shut up!" He charged at me with his good arm holding a sword. It was night, so as usual my body went into auto-pilot, dodging every attack on its own. "Why do you want to kill me anyway?" I said as I side-stepped to dodge his strike then punched them square in the chest, causing him to step back. "Because you humiliated me! I was supposed lead the capture of Arkane and take him back to Mother. She would've rewarded me! But you had to cut it and steal him! And after you killed half of the forsaken, in her rage, Mother blamed me for the failure! Stripped of the title of Forsaken, thrown out like thrash! It's all because of you!" Then he lunged, talons bared. He landed right on top of me, proceeding to punch me several times. As he took his sword and attempted to stab me, I put my feet to his chest and kicked him off. Sending him over the edge of the cliff. "No!" In desperation, I reached out and managed to grab his hand. "Let me go! I will not allow the last fragments of my pride be shattered by being saved by you!" He bit my hand, but I didn't let go. "Well too bad. Now throw away your pride, I won't let anyone esle die because of me." The expression on his face turned to shock he stopped fighting and allowed me to pull him up. "Why? Why did you save me?" He asked. "I thought you hated us." "Like I said I won't let anyone esle die because of me. I've had enough of killing my own brothers." "Why the change of heart?" He asked. Honestly, it was because of Lucian. At first I thought the Forsaken didn't have any humanity. They were monsters bred only to kill. But really, they had humanity. I have seen them grief over the loss of their brothers and most importantly I've seen Lucian in his last breaths. He had a conscience. The Forsaken weren't monsters, they were people, people with souls. "Something happened. I don't want to go into detail." I replied. Nick kept silent for a while, then he said. "I know why your here. You want to know the entrance to the lair don't you?" "What's it to you?" "I can show you where it is." "And why would you help me?" "You saved my life, plus I've lost everything, taken away by mother and ''him, ''aren't I entitled to some revenge?" "If your gonna help me, then answer my question. Who is this ''him?" ''"''When we are to be marked, we are forced to swear on Styx not to reveal his identity. Sorry I can't help you." "Dammit." I looked at Nick, he didn't seem to be lying. "Okay, I trust you. But if you double-cross me, the next time you fall off a cliff, I won't save you." He grinned. "Whatever you say." "Alright lets go. Where's this entrance?" He put a arm in my way to stop me. "Are you crazy? In that condition of yours only never stand a chance." He was right of course, I came here right after my fight with Lucian. My wing was still broken and my shirt was stained with blood. I sighed. "Alright. We won't go yet." "Alright then. Where's our base of operation?" Nick began walking past me. "By base of operation, you mean where I live right?" "Where ''we ''live." He corrected me. He turned around to avoid my reply. "This is the start of a friendship I don't even want to start." I said before following him. Frozen Fire Main Page <-----PreviousChapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 12|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 13:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page